Ignition systems used in spark-ignited internal combustion engines are exposed to high temperatures. In particular, ignition coils are sometimes mounted to the engine's surface, exposing the ignition coil to increased operating temperatures due to heat transfer from the engine to the ignition coil.
In addition, high spark energy ignition systems have become more necessary in order for spark-ignited internal combustion engines to meet more stringent emission and fuel economy requirements. As spark energy increases, the resistive power loss in the ignition coil increases. This increase in power loss may result in increased coil temperatures.
To reduce the effects of these higher operating and environmental temperatures, ignition coil cooling is desirable to improve longevity and performance of the ignition coil.